


Stay away from dark waters

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Dark Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Creature Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Scenting, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Summer was about to end and autumn was showing it’s first signs. Dean had taken some days off to spend his oncoming heat in peace and alone at a cottage close to the ocean.However, the Omega was unaware of the dangers lurking beneath the waters.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Dark Bingo 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2019, SPN Poly, Sam Winchester Bingo, Supernatural Dark Bingo 2019





	Stay away from dark waters

**Author's Note:**

> Lot's of squares today:
> 
> Dark Bingo Square: Overstimulation  
Kink Bingo Square: Heat  
Poly Bingo Square: ABO  
ABO Bingo Square: Oceanspray/Spiced Rum/Lime  
Crow’s Bingo Square: Equinox  
Sam W. Bingo Square: Alpha/Sam 
> 
> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

Dean was sweating not only because of the heat the sun still managed so close to autumn but because of his heat turning his body upside down. The Omega had taken a few days off to spend his heat alone and far away from any noisy Alpha. He had no need for the typical Alpha behaviour around an Omega close to heat and this place in the middle of nowhere with the cool ocean close was the perfect place to spend his heat; alone and with his toys only to take a skinny dip into the cool water if needed.   
  
Walking down the sandy beach, Dean dropped his towel and sat down with his face turned upwards to catch the sun. His whole body felt itchy and far too warm. His heat was still a day, maybe two, away but he already felt out of his mind.   
  
The sound of the ocean was a constant yet soothing noise and the water looked cool and dark which was the reason Dean went down to the beach in his swimming trunks, a towel under his arm and ready to cool off.  
  
The silence around him was only broken by the whooshing of the water and the seagulls screaming in the sky.   
  
Taking a deep breath, the air tasting of water and salt, Dean got up and walked into the water. It felt cool on his skin but he knew it wasn’t and that it was just his own body burning from the inside.  
  
When the water reached his hips, Dean shivered at the cool water touching his slightly wet hole. The Omega thought about giving himself some relieve from the fire in his veins but decided against it, there would be enough time to jerk off when his heat would drive him mad.  
  
Dean was about to dunk himself under to start swimming when something touched his calf.   
  
Jumping, Dean looked into the water around him but the waters were too dark to see anything. But the owner of the cottage had told him that nothing dangerous could be found on the coast or the water and that it was safe to swim.   
  
When nothing happened, the Omega shrugged and dove under.   
  
Cool water on his face, Dean stayed underwater for a few seconds before he went up again for his next breath but it ended up in a gasp when he felt something touching him again but this time it on his thigh.  
  
Rubbing the place where something touched him, Dean scolded himself mentally for being so skittish...even when it was normal for an Omega close to his heat...but he refused to be like..._them_.   
  
Single-minded on getting bred by the next Alpha, mindless idiots reduced to nothing but need and heat. No, Dean had always been proud to be different, to be in control and this time would be no different.  
  
He was about to start swimming when suddenly a face appeared from the water not far away.   
  
Startled, Dean blinked and looked at the man in front of him.  
  
Long dark hair, eyes that reminded Dean of the ocean in different kind of moods with a friendly smile on his face.  
  
“Ehm...hi, I didn’t notice you when I walked into the water.”  
  
The man only smiled some more.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry. I like to dive around this part of the cost. You couldn’t see me. You live in the cottage up the beach?”  
  
Dean caught the wind and the not so subtle scent of Alpha in it. Taking a step back, he nodded, but his stand was shaky as the water was reaching his chest-level already.  
  
“Yeah, rented it for some time. Relax and enjoy the rest of the summer you know.”   
  
The Alpha scented the air and for a moment Dean was sure he saw teeth too sharp to be human peak from behind the still present smile. The Alpha was catching on his close to heat scent.  
  
“Ah, not many Omegas around here and I’m here through all seasons.”  
  
The shore was a bit away and while Dean managed to get more distance between them, he wasn’t sure what the foreign Alpha would do should Dean just turn around to leave the water.  
  
“I heard it can be harsh here during the winter, storms and snow...Who likes this kind of weather to be honest?”  
  
“We do.”  
  
Freezing, Dean looked over his shoulder and spotted another man behind himself, this one only an arm’s length away with eyes blue as clear water and short dark hair.  
  
Before Dean could react, something wrapped around his legs and upper body, trapping him completely in the dark water.  
  
“What do you say, Cas? This one smells not only right but is close to his heat as well. Seems perfect to me.”  
  
Turning his head, because the rest of his body was trapped by...something in the water, Dean met the eyes of the man he had spotted first who was suddenly very close.  
  
“Let me go, man. I have no interest in whatever you want from me.”  
  
A deep growl that made the hairs on his neck stand up; Dean slowly turned his head. A chest covered in gleaming black scales was everything Dean could see and when he whipped his head around to look at the other one...he saw more scales as the other one lifted himself out of the water and...fins, small fins on strong upper arms.  
  
“What the hell are you?”  
  
“Meresnakes, little Omega,” answered the one with the long hair but before Dean could ask for more information, something rubbing between his cheeks and pushed slightly against his already twitching hole.  
  
“And you happen to be right on time, little Omega. He’s perfect, Sam.”  
  
Whimpering at these words...Dean looked at the other one holding on to him.  
  
“I don’t give a fuck what you want from me, let me go.”  
  
The one with the blue eyes shook his head and once again something pushed against Dean’s hole through his trunks.  
  
“Don’t worry, little one. If you were already captured in your heat, you would enjoy our presence with open arms but we can make sure you will enjoy it. Just relax.”  
  
Dean was about to snap at the one with the blue eyes but whatever was holding him still, tightened its grip and the younger Alpha, because the one with the blue eyes was an Alpha too, turned Dean around and pressed his cold lips to Dean’s.  
  
The sharp taste of spiced rum and lime filled Dean’s senses and combined with the salty scent of the ocean around him, it reminded him of a beach party with drinks and fun.  
  
Dean hated himself when the Alpha pulled back and a needy whimper came past the Omega’s lips but the sound turned into a moan when his trunks were ripped from his body with strength and something cold but smooth rubbed against his hole and the underside of his balls.  
  
“Come on, little one, let’s get you closer to the beach. No need to drown you.”  
  
Dean felt himself dragged closer to the shore where the water wasn’t as deep and he saw...long snake-like bodies wrapped around his own body which was already reacting to the presence of two Alphas and the hormones the younger had released during their kiss.   
  
A part of Dean’s mind screamed at him to fight and run off to where these creatures couldn’t follow him but this part was silenced under the memories of beach parties and drinks.  
  
  
Moaning, Dean went completely lax in the embrace of scales and writhing bodies all around him.   
  
“You did well, Sam, again. He’s already enjoying his heat. We can prepare him.”  
  
Dean felt his body move but he wasn’t sure if he did it himself or if he was being moved. His body felt hot and heavy and he was surrounded by the scents of strong Alphas.   
  
“Please...” Dean’s body was screaming at him to be mounted.  
  
“Don’t worry, little one. When we are done with you, you’ll be sated and full.”  
  
Making a happy sound at the promise he heard from the younger Alpha, Dean nuzzled the older Alpha’s throat when he was pushed into his arms while the younger one spread the Omega’s legs.  
  
“This might hurt a bit, little Omega, or feel weird. Don’t worry, the feeling will pass.”  
  
Before Dean could react, he felt himself getting impaled on a large cock.   
  
Dean had had sex with Alphas in the past...but never in his life had he felt so full that it was like the Alpha behind him was stuffing him full. He wasn’t given a moment to relax and get used to the feeling of being stuffed full...the Alpha started to thrust, slow but deep and if not for the other Alpha holding Dean up, he would have drowned.   
  
Whenever the Alpha pulled out and slammed back in, Dean felt something hard and unyielding tug on his rim but he felt it all over the Alpha’s length before he felt the Alpha’s knot split him open.  
  
The hard ridges pressed down on Dean’s prostate mercilessly and after the fifth hard thrust, he came all over the Alpha holding him up and into the water. The Alpha mounting him didn’t stop and prolonged Dean’s orgasm...only to force the Omega into another orgasm shortly after the first one.   
  
Mewling and howling, Dean felt his body tense and jerk when the pleasure started to become too much to bear and he started to claw at the shiny black scales of the Alpha in front of him.   
  
“Please...please knot me, Alpha.”  
  
Sharp teeth nipped at Dean’s neck but the Alpha never stopped his strong thrusts.  
  
“That’s what you want, little Omega? Getting knotted by one of the Alphas finding you in the ocean where you shouldn’t be to begin with?”  
  
Nodding frantically, Dean yelped when he was pushed forward hard.  
  
“Yes, please, Alpha. Knot me, I’ll need it, please...”  
  
An amused chuckle from the older Alpha.  
  
“Don’t worry, Omega. Sam is going to prepare you before I will breed you as well on the shore. You’ll protect our brood on land, where no one will harm our eggs until it’s time for our brood to return to the waters of the ocean.”  
  
There was a question at the tip of Dean’s tongue...but before he could voice it pleasure clouded his mind as the younger Alpha pulled Dean into his next thrust and the hard ridges scraped hard over Dean’s prostate, forced another orgasm from his body...and a huge knot tied Dean to the Alpha...  
  
The Alpha moaned and made weird chirping noises. Dean found himself pushed back against the chest of the Alpha he was currently knotted to while the cool water washed the away the weak remains of his own release.   
  
He was barely aware that he was dragged back to the beach only to end up lying on his front with the Alpha lying on top of him.   
  
Dean moaned whenever another spurt of seed-filled him and he whimpered when the younger Alpha finally pulled out.  
  
“You did well, little Omega. Now present yourself to receive our brood from Cas.”  
  
Dean’s mind was a pleasure clouded mess and his Omega instincts did as he was told. He pressed his hands into the sand to rest his head on top of them before he pushed himself into a kneeling position with his ass on display for the Alphas.  
  
One of the Alphas probed Dean’s hole and Dean felt himself blush as he was tested...before the Alpha testing him pushed against Dean’s hole and sank in without resistance.  
  
Moaning, Dean’s senses became confused when he felt neither the ridges he felt earlier nor did he feel an already forming knot when the Alpha’s cold and scale-covered hips pressed against the warm flesh of Dean’s ass. Yet...the Alpha pushed deeper and deeper into Dean’s body until Dean imagined he was feeling the Alpha deep in his belly.  
  
The Alpha didn’t thrust but stayed completely still...and Dean felt something enter his body and his rim stretched around it and a burst of pleasure made him gasp and every though left Dean’s mind.  
  
The feeling of something entering him followed by a burst of pleasure that was more pain than pleasure repeated itself several times and while his body was screaming, his mind felt nothing but pleasure.   
  
Dean felt sated and full, bred like a good Omega should be during every heat and the younger Alpha made more of his chirping sounds which helped Dean to relax.  
  
The Omega didn’t know when the Alpha pulled out but Dean felt suddenly empty and full at once and oh so tired.  
  
The scent of spiced rum and lime filled Dean’s senses before he heard the younger Alpha speak.  
  
“It's okay to sleep, little Omega. Rest. We will meet again when it’s time for you to give birth to our brood.”  
  
Smiling, Dean fell asleep to the sound of the ocean, the splashing of water when the Alphas vanished and the feeling of water covering him like teasing blanket...  
  
  
…  
  
  
Dean woke up freezing cold and with sand in his face.   
  
Groaning, Dean pushed himself up only to feel completely off-balance. Shaking his head, he scolded himself for exhausting himself so much with swimming so close to his heat...before his eyes fell on the heavy bulge of his stomach.   
  
His mind couldn’t understand what he was seeing...when everything came back to him.  
  
The Alphas, the meresnakes, non-human creatures mounting and breeding him. Horror followed when he remembered their words, that he was supposed to give birth to their brood.  
  
Struggling to get back on his feet with his belly heavy with...eggs...Dean tried to get away from the water only to feel a strong pull towards it.   
  
Whimpering, Dean covered himself with his sun-warmed towel, staring at the waters.   
  
He knew he couldn’t go somewhere to get help. Images of what people would do should they find an Omega impregnated by a foreign species...he would be turned into a lab-rat and maybe they would try other things with him as well...  
  
Tears ran down the Omegas face while he tried to hide from the world behind his towel but his belly made it difficult to cover himself.   
  
He had to do what the meresnakes wanted from him.   
  
Shame and humiliation was everything Dean felt at the moment. He had done what he despised so much in other Omegas and now he had to live with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
